Mi corazón se aceleró pero el tiempo se detuvo
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Cuando me dijo "Siempre te he amado" mi corazón se aceleró pero el tiempo se detuvo, que triste que tan solo durara unos minutos. / MITSU, pésimo summary, espero que sea una buena historia, dejen sus reviews, por favor, esa es mi fuente de inspiración xD Léanla, es medianamente aceptable :D


Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? xD bueno... no tengo mucho tiempo, así que... aprovecharé esta racha de inspiración y les daré este, no es tan genial... pero es algo xD

Disclaimer: K-on, ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sus derechos de autor les corresponden a KyoAni y a Kakifly.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, ese nombre rondaba por mi mente, interrumpiendo otros pensamientos y llenándome de hostigosas imágenes que involucraban a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, conforme más me enfocaba por bloquearla de mi mente más imágenes e ilusiones invadían mi mente.

Lo único malo es que la estaba alejando de mi, pero no de mi mente.

Conforme más pensaba en ella, más la empujaba, tratando de que alejándola de mi, podría alejarla de mis pensamientos, vanal fue mi frialdad hacia ella, lo único que hacía era lastimarla y, por supuesto, lastimarme a mi misma.

Un día llegué a mi limite, mi arrepentimiento por ello va más allá de lo que cualquiera se imagina

_Nos hallábamos en la sala del club de la universidad, como siempre, las chicas no deseaban practicar, sin embargo, debido al limitado uso de la sala del club, debíamos aprovecharlo al máximo. _

_Practicamos un par de canciones, aún sin letra, necesitábamos comenzar a practicar la música, Ritsu, muy al contrario que lo acostumbrado, iba en el tempo perfecto pero... el golpe en los tambores comenzó a disminuir su fuerza conforme más avanzábamos, hasta el punto en el que el grave sonido del bajo comenzó a opacar a la batería, lo cual preocupó a todas. _

_Nos detuvimos, Mugi y Yui voltearon con Ritsu, y yo, como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas, la ignoré por completo. _

_"No podemos detenernos Ritsu, no es como que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" le recriminé, mi voz tenía un tono severo y demandante, sin embargo, no la volteé a ver siquiera. _

_"No creo que pueda continuar..." Dijo con una voz rasposa y ligeramente quebrada, el cansancio y un leve sentimiento de melancolía se podía percibir en su tonalidad. Inmediatamente me preocupé, a final de cuentas sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. _

_Volteé en su dirección y por primera vez en semanas la veía detenidamente, se veía sumamente pálida, enormes ojeras y la nariz colorada. _

_"Estás enferma, deberías ir al doctor" Dije algo fría._

_"Estoy segura de que si mi Mio-chuan me da un abrazo me sentiré mejor." Se puso de pie y se dirigió a mi, sus brazos abiertos a manera de invitación a un abrazo y yo negué con mi cabeza, ella me hizo caso omiso obviamente y me abrazó con fuerza una vez que se encontró frente a mi. _

_"¡Déjame en paz, Ritsu!" Grité tratando de soltarme de su abrazo, las chicas solo reían, creyendo que habíamos regresado a nuestra dinámica cotidiana. _

_"Oh... vamos, Mio-chuan, me siento mal, solo quiero un abrazo" Dijo haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver especialmente adorable, me sonrojé y la empujé con más fuerza, inconscientemente la tiré al suelo, no había tomado en consideración que ella estaba enferma y aparentemente algo débil._

_"¡No me toques, sabes lo mucho que __**te odio**__ cuando estás así!" _

_El rostro de todos en la habitación se vio perplejo, excepto el de Ritsu que se veía dolido desde el momento en que dije 'te odio', sus ojos enrojecidos por estar enfermos, se tornaron acuosos y se puso de pie. Comprendí lo que dije y me arrepentí de inmediato de mis palabras. _

_"Ritsu... yo..." Dije estirando mi mano para tocarla. _

_"No" Dijo empujando mi mano. "Yo entiendo" Giró en dirección a sus cosas, las cuales tomó. "No conozco los limites, ¿cierto?"_

_"Ritsu... yo no..." Traté de remediarlo, pero las palabras no podían salir de mi._

_"Ya, déjalo así." Vi como cerró su puño con fuerza. "Bueno... me siento algo mal, iré a la enfermería a ver en que me pueden ayudar." Su tono de voz estaba limpio de emociones, pero como temblaba su cuerpo me decía que estaba a punto de llorar. "Nos vemos luego chicas, oh, y Mio..."_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"No te preocupes, no te molestaré más." _

_Después de eso salió, Yui me miró confundida y Mugi... ella ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, tomó sus cosas y corrió tras Ritsu. No tengo idea de que acabo de hacer. _

Si hubiera entendido el verdadero significado de sus palabras en ese momento.

No intenté reconciliarme con ella, supuse que ella en algún momento se daría cuenta de que fue una reacción del momento, mi intención no era lastimarla.

Tres días después de eso, teníamos nuestro siguiente ensayo, sin embargo este sería en un estudio que rentaríamos, era a las 4:00 p.m.

El día llegó, Mugi, Yui y yo estuvimos ahí a la hora acordada, sin embargo, no había señal de Ritsu por ningún lado.

_Mugi se preocupó y le marcó al celular inmediatamente. _

_"Ritsu... ¿dónde estás?" Dijo una vez que Ritsu había contestado el teléfono. "Oh...entonces ¿ya vienes?" Suspiré aliviada ante sus palabras y no pude evitar el sentirme ligeramente culpable de ello. Colgó el teléfono y volteó a vernos._

_"Dice que está en la esquina" Cuando terminó de decir asentí, comprendiendo que ya venía de camino. Alrededor de 15 minutos después, lo cual era mucho para haber estado en la esquina, Ritsu entró por la puerta. _

_Casi lloró con tan solo ver su apariencia, traía unos shorts bastante cortos y una camiseta que decía "SCANDAL" en grande, pero, esto no era lo que me mortificaba, lo que me preocupaba era la sangre que estaba saliendo de su abdomen, y la que corría por la comisura de sus labios, tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre y se desplomó, cayó al suelo de rodillas. _

_Mientras yo observaba pasmada, Mugi ya estaba tratando de cargarla y Yui estaba llamando a una ambulancia. _

_"¡¿Qué te pasó?!" gritó Yui. "Los de la ambulancia no vendrán si no conocen la razón de tu herida" Nunca había escuchado tanta desesperación en la voz de Yui. _

_"Cuando... colgué de hablar con Mugi, unos tipos... me jalaron hacia un callejón" Tosió severamente y escupió bastante sangre, pero se cubrió con sus manos. "Trataron de... abusar de mi, pero no pudieron... parece ser que las clases de Kick boxing realmente funcionan" Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. "Pero uno se molestó y sacó un navaja, de ahí.. creo que se puede deducir que sigue" Comenzaron a correr sus lágrimas libremente "Al menos toda la sangre los asustó lo suficiente como para que ya no intentaran nada más." _

_"Ya les dije, vienen en camino" Dijo Yui arrodillándose junto a Ritsu, tomó su mano mientras Mugi tomaba la otra. _

_"No era necesario" Dijo Ritsu con seriedad._

_"¡Claro que lo era!" Exclamó Mugi, completamente desesperada._

_"No, porque no tiene caso" Ritsu suspiró, "Lo más probable es que... vaya a morir" Sonrió después de decir esto, y ahí fue... cuando me derrumbé._

_"¡No!" Grité y las chicas me vieron sorprendidas "Tú... tú tienes que ir a Budokan con nosotros... tú... tú fuiste la de la idea" Mis palabras se quebraban y me arrodillé frente a ella. Las chicas se pusieron de pie, sabían que yo necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. _

_"Hey... mírale el lado positivo" Dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano "Al menos ya no tendrás que aguantar mis idioteces" Sus ojos comenzaron a brillas debido a las recién formadas lágrimas que cayeron justo frente a mi. _

_"No... yo quiero, yo quiero a mi idiota conmigo siempre..." Dije sollozando "Jamás he estado lejos de ella" _

_"Claro que sí, Mio..." Dijo con cautela. "¿Hace cuánto que no pasas tiempo conmigo?" Ahora una sonrisa zurcó su rostro. _

_"Unas cuantas semanas..." Dije con sinceridad. _

_"No te preocupes, Mio" Dijo de nuevo con seriedad. "Estarás mucho mejor sin mi" Se retorció de dolor y apretó mi mano inconscientemente. _

_"Solo hay algo..." Dijo a punto de desmayarse "Que debo decirte" Tomó aire "Siempre," Pausó "Te he amado, lo siento" _

_Mi corazón se aceleró pero el tiempo se detuvo._

_Instintivamente la atraje hacia a mi y la besé en los labios, estaba el sabor seco y amargo de su sangre, pero aún así estaba el dulce de sus labios detrás de ello. _

_Se separó de mi "Yo también siempre te he amado"_

_Sonrió dulcemente, antes de retorcerse de dolor, estaba sudando y no pude hacer más que abrazarla fuertemente a mi. _

_"Sayonara, Mio" Susurró delicadamente. _

_La separé de mi, para ver que había perdido la consciencia, volteé hacía las chicas, quienes también entraron en estado de pánico. Nos acercamos a Ritsu, y tratamos de despertarla, buscar indicios de vida, ALGO, pero nada ocurría. _

_Pocos minutos después, la ambulancia llegó, la declararon muerta, sentí un tirón en el corazón y me eché a llorar con más fuerza, Mugi y Yui siguieron mi camino._

_Le dimos los números a las autoridades para que se comunicaran con su familia, Mugi fue la primera en irse, no soportó más el ver el cuerpo de su amor platónico derrumado en el suelo. _

_Yui no lo toleró más y poco después se fue, ni una gota de ingenuidad e inocencia quedaba en su mirada._

_Mientras que yo... ahí me quedé, a su lado, hasta que los paramédicos me tuvieron que separar a la fuerza de su cuerpo, el de mi amada, el de mi caballero que jamás llegó a ser príncipe. Que tristeza. _

Ahora vivo atormentada, porqué... porqué la ignoré, la lastimé, cuando a final de cuentas... ella sentía lo mismo. Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu, su nombre aún no deja mi mente, pues desde que me separaron de su cuerpo el tiempo se aceleró y mi corazón se detuvo, la vida me pasó volando, pues se volvió vanal sin mi idiota a mi lado y jamás pude volver amar, pues ella se robó todos los latidos que mi corazón algún día podría tener por amor.

* * *

Angsty, lo sé, es cruel, según yo...iba a ser final feliz, pero... resultó esto o.o, tengo problemas, okay? y estoy muy estresada... y creo por eso mato a mi personaje favorito :c pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión, en cierto punto es lo que me inspira a escribir algo más xD

Ya pues, dejen su opinión, espero les haya gustado y... hasta la próxima :)


End file.
